


sometimes all you need is to eat some greasy pizza on the rooftop with your boyfriend

by planetundersiege



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [36]
Category: I Wish You All the Best - Mason Deaver
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Dialogue, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Mid-Canon, Or right at the end of canon, Other, Pizza, Rooftops, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: At the moment, the two of them were sitting on Nathan’s roof, a half empty pizza box between them. Pepperoni, extra cheese, Nathan’s stepdad had ordered for them. And it was good.
Relationships: Nathan Allan/Ben De Backer
Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	sometimes all you need is to eat some greasy pizza on the rooftop with your boyfriend

Ben hadn’t been present when Nathan had told his parents that the two of them dated. He had asked them at first, if they wanted to be there for the moment, but Ben had simply shook their head and told him no. Coming out over and over again was something they still got better with, but they’d rather not be there when Nathan told his parents.

He had permission to tell his parents that Ben was nonbinary though, and to be honest it felt great, a relief that some weight was lifted of their shoulders. They didn’t have to do it themself and it was a good decision.

Nathan’s parents had been nothing but supportive, and it had made Ben feel so much lighter and happier, no more need to hide. And Nathan’s parents did their best to use the right pronouns for them, rarely messing up. And conversations never felt stale or forced either, making a weight they didn’t even know they had carried in the first place just disappear.

It felt great, they had a wonderful boyfriend, and his parents didn’t mind that Nathan dated someone nonbinary. They were quickly accepted into their home and it felt great, like they were finally getting some normalcy in their life. They were simply a nonbinary teen and they could have all the same experienced as a cis and straight high school kid.

Graduation was close though, and both Ben and Nathan would go to very different places, but now Ben knew it wouldn’t stop them. They were happy being Nathan’s person and cherished every second of their relationship.

At the moment, the two of them were sitting on Nathan’s roof, a half empty pizza box between them. Pepperoni, extra cheese, Nathan’s stepdad had ordered for them. And it was good.

Ben’s fingers were so greasy as they held the half eaten slice, they took another bite while never looking away from Nathan. The way he looked as the sun went down, the shadow making the roof behind him appear darker. He was so caught up in the moment with that smug smile on his face between frantic bites of pizza.

Yes, they could never get enough of Nathan, and laughed when he practically showed half a pizza into his mouth in a single bite, a string of cheese outside of his mouth and a stream of grease running down his face.

“You’re just devouring that poor pizza like a feral animal, have some class. It doesn’t even look like you’re enjoying it properly.”

“Can’t help it.” 

“By the looks of it, it looks like you’ve never been fed properly since the day you were born.”

“Hah, very funny.” he answers with his mouth still full, his speech muffled as he kept chewing. And when he swallows he wipes his face with the fabric of his shirt. Ben grimaces, that’s definitely gonna stain.

“Your mom’s definitely gonna hate you for that.”

“Meh, she’s used to it.” he replied before leaned closer, touching Ben’s free hand. They felt their heart beat faster, all happy to be with their boyfriend. This moment felt like that of a storybook, carefully captured, while also feeling so normal and nice. A reminder that they could have a normal life just like every other person on the planet. They deserved their highschool romance from a cliche romcom and they had it. It was great. “Now, how about less talking and more kissing?”

They laughed.

“I’m not saying no to that.”


End file.
